This invention relates to new and useful improvements in trailers or the like normally used in farm or other areas where it is desirable to dump the load rather than unload it by hand or mechanically and constitutes a continuation-in-part application of Ser. No. 325,557, filed Jan. 22, 1973 (now abandoned). Examples which should not be construed as being restrictive include bales, stones, rocks, soil, manure and the like.
Normally trailers which have a dumping action include a main frame and a trailer body which is tiltable either by means of hydraulic or winch action in order that the load may be dumped. These necessarily are relatively expensive because of the construction thereof and also require a complete hydraulic system normally operated by the towing vehicle such as a tractor. Alternatively, if a winch system is provided then this must be manually operated.